


Sleeping miracle

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [62]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: The day Amanda was born was both the happiest and the worst day of Bellamy's life.





	Sleeping miracle

Moonlight streams through the open windows of the small hut. For seven years he’s been living here now, and the sight of the triple moons still manages to take his breath away.

Life is good on this new earth: quiet and peaceful. They’re farmers now, all of what’s left of Spacekru: three little houses built in a circle, surrounded by the promised 80 acres of land where they grow enough crops to feed them and even sell at Wonkru’s marketplace. He likes to think that Monty would be proud of how far they’ve come. He would maybe frown at their isolation from the rest of humankind, but Bellamy doesn’t know how to do better, how to protect the people he loves. And it’s not like Wonku’s village is too far away, just a twenty-minute ride.

A cloud moves in front of the smallest moon as he leans on the doorframe. On the little bed, Amanda kicks her blankets all the way to the floor where they pile in a blue-green heap. The five-year-old turns her head, moves her left hand to her chin and goes still once more.

A smile pulls on the corners of Bellamy’s lips.

The girl takes after her mom: tall, strong and stubborn. She enjoys fighting and running around as much as she loves playing with Ivy’s dolls. And just like her mother, Amanda is an insomniac. But today she spent the day at Murphy’s playing with his daughter and learning dubious skills from Emori, so she came back exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillows. If he weren’t afraid of what they might teach her, Bellamy would drop the girl at her uncle’s house more often. If only to ensure she gets a full night’s rest.

The whole house is so quiet when Amanda sleeps.

His steps are feather-light when he enters the room and picks the blankets up from the floor.

His beautiful daughter is splayed over the mattress, taking as much space as she possibly can, her dark blonde locks haloing her head, her favorite teddy bear under her left leg. And he loves her so much it hurts.

He kisses her brow.

 _I will protect you till my dying breath,_ he vows like he does every night, every day, and every time he sees her.

Bellamy remembers the day he was born like it was yesterday, which was both the best and worst day of his life. He remembers standing at the head of Echo’s bed, her sweaty hands in his, her grip so tight it hurt, Jackson and Clarke at the foot. He remembers her grunts, her sweaty face, crimson with effort, the tendons in her throat standing out as she threw her head back. They had been at it for hours: her prostrated on one of the newly finished hospital’s cots and him by her side, and the baby didn’t seem any closer than when they started.

Bellamy had been aware of the fact that babies took a long time to be born, but there was so much blood, and Echo wasn’t someone to complain about pain. When she started screaming, he knew something was wrong.

“It’s ok, breathe,” he said, trying to keep calm for the both of them.

“Take it out!” she panted out, her accent thick like it hadn’t been in years. “Whatever happens the child must live.”

At the foot of the bed, Jackson rushed around, bringing more blankets and tools. Clarke took his place between Echo’s legs.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy growled, glancing up at the doctors.

Clarke looked up at him, face set in grim determination. “Out.”

Echo’s body convulsed, a heart-wrenching scream tearing from her throat.

“What?”

“Get him out of here!” Clarke snapped at Jackson, her hand closing around a long scalpel.

“What’s going on?” 

Echo’s hands were sweaty enough that she slipped from his grasp, her glassy eyes following him as Jackson pushed him towards the door. 

“Jackson, I need you here!” called Clarke when Echo convulsed again, the whole cot shaking on its metal legs with the force of it. 

“We’ll do whatever we can,” the young doctor said, pushing him over the threshold. From here Echo looked so far away, pale like a ghost, eyes wide, body sluggish as she tried to pull her self up. “ _Nou ban ai au, Bellamy! Beja nou bants!_ ” 

The words like a slap: _Don't leave me, Bellamy. Please don't leave!_

He tried to push back, but Jackson was stronger than he let on. “Clarke, I swear to god if anything happens to her!”

Clarke’s blue eyes pierced him, pinning him down, the blade gleaming in her hand making his heart stop. _Please,_  he wanted to fall on his knees and beg. _Please don't let anything happen to her._ Bellamy tried to charge back in, but the door closed. He felt the clack of the lock in his bones. Inside the room, Echo screamed. And continued to scream and he could do nothing but stand on the door’s wrong side and let it pierce his soul.

The silence after was worse.

Amanda babbles something in her sleep, bringing him back from the dark memories. He contains the urge to kiss the little nub that is her nose.

Amanda. The name was Echo’s choice. He would’ve gone with Athena, or maybe Artemis, a name carrying all the power of the gods, a name that would protect her. But Amanda’s Echo’s favorite name and it’s such a fitting name, too, because he can’t imagine ever loving someone as much as he loves her.

He brushes a strand of hair out of her small face.

She has Aurora’s chin, much like Octavia, his eyes and Echo’s smile. He hopes she gets Echo’s sharp cheekbones when she grows up, too.

Bellamy steals out of the room, careful not to step on the squeaky board near the door. Mindful not to make any noise he closes the door. There’s a crocked carved “A” marking the room and an Az protection prayer engraved on the jambs.

Echo was heavy with Amanda when she put it there, etching each word with the same depth, every letter the same with and height. “It’ll keep it safe during the night,” she explained. There’s a small dark smudge from where she cut herself, and blood seeped into one of the “T”s near the bottom.

He tries to wipe it out absently.

A pair of slender, pale arms pull him back; he feels her lips pressing to the base of his neck.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he whispers without turning, letting her warmth seep into his tired muscles.

She hums in answer, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. “You were in there, being al cute, I just wanted to watch a little longer.”

Bellamy squeezes her long hands. “What did the doctor say?”

“Well… We should probably ask Raven to give us the crib back.” Bellamy turns in her arms. Echo’s cheeks are flushed, her smile so wide it puts the two suns to shame. When he fails to answer, she adds: “Looks like the Miracle Maker has smiled upon us again.”

It takes him half a heartbeat to process her words. Bellamy throws his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body with so much force, she stumbles a little. She's laughing when he kisses her, hard, her fingers burying into his hair. 

They kiss forever, occupying as little space as humanly possible. Without breaking contact, she backs away, pulling him along until she's flat against the wall.

“I see the news please you,” she teases when he finally pulls back to breathe.

In lieu of an answer he bites the tender skin where her throat meets her shoulder. With a soft gasp, Echo arches her back pressing herself against his chest, one of her legs coming around his hip to pull him closer still. When the growing bulge in his pants rubs against her, she murmurs. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?”

“What?” he mouths at her neck. “Are you afraid you’ll wake Amanda?”

“I know for a fact; you’ll be the one making all the noise.”

He kisses the smugness off her lips, pressing her tighter against the wall. True to her word she remains stubbornly silent, even as she sighs with pleasure.

After ten years of relationship, Bellamy knows that getting her to make any noise is a delicate affair, but not impossible, and he’s always up for the challenge.

Splayed on their bed, Echo looks like she’s from another world: eyes dark and intent on him, white skin turned silver in the moonlight, long limbs that seem to go on for days. He kisses a bath down her sternum, his hands going to the mounds of her heavy breasts without him even thinking about it. He nuzzles and kisses her nipples before continuing south to her muscled belly and the smallest of pouches that she didn’t manage to get rid off after Amanda was born. He kisses her womb, with the barely-there heartbeat of his future child. He kisses the scar on her lower abdomen where they had to take the baby out, his beard abrading on the sensitive skin, tearing a soft sigh from his partner.

Echo’s hand fists in his hair, nails scratching on his scalp in a way that always manages to make him moan.

He drags the rough pads of his fingers over the age-old scar on her thigh. Echo jumps a little.

“Cheat.”

Bellamy smiles into her skin and kisses the scar, just a tiny peck, before going to the inside of her knee, and down to her calves, first the left then the right one. When he kisses the bridge of her foot, Echo laughs. Hooking her right leg under his arm, she pulls him back up.

“Enough of this nonsense.”

He pushes himself up on his forearms so as to not crush her and be able to look at her. Flushed and panting, smiling like this she is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She’s so strong and smart, and he nearly lost her. Bellamy can’t imagine what his life would be like without her in it. What would he have done if she hadn’t pulled through? If that door had closed and she had died all-alone, with him incapable of doing anything. What if there’s a complication with this new pregnancy? What if she dies of the child he put inside her?

“I adore you.”

Something in his tone must give her pause, because, instead of teasing him or laughing at the corny line, she sneaks her arms around him and pushes him down against her. She holds him so tightly; he isn’t sure she can even breathe. They stay like that for a long time.

“No matter how much you sweet talk me, Bellamy Blake,” she whispers into his ear. “I am not letting you name this child.”

And just like that, the tension in his belly dissipates.

“Come on, Bellamy, you cannot get me all worked up like this and not deliver.”

He smiles, pushes himself up, but doesn’t go far; his chest still pressed to hers. “I just need you to know that I love you.”

“And I you.” She answers dead serious. And then a smirk curls the corner of her mouth, as she sneaks a hand between them. “Especially when you don’t get all sappy and deprive me of your company,” she adds, squeezing him through his pants.

Bellamy laughs. “Brat.”

“What are you going to do about it?” And in her eyes is a promise and a challenge he can’t refuse.

In the end, he doesn’t manage to make her scream, but he makes her come twice and, after she molds herself to his side and, even though it’s too soon and it’s impossible, he swears he can feel the new baby’s heartbeat against his hip. “We could call him Ron if it’s a boy.”

Echo smiles. “You know what? That isn’t a bad name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting ^^


End file.
